


Sliding Along

by BrianMaysLegs



Series: Queen Prompt Series [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Sickening Fluff, prompts, they're utter dorks, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianMaysLegs/pseuds/BrianMaysLegs
Summary: Prompt:"I've waxed the floor, grab your fluffy socks."





	Sliding Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archaisuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaisuga/gifts), [dannysexbean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannysexbean/gifts).



John was reading when Roger came running into the room with a goofy smile on his face. He sighed and put down his textbook, but couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's enthusiasm.

 

"What is it, Rog?" John asked.

 

Roger continued to beam, "Am I interrupting?"  

 

john rolled his eyes, "No, Roger, and even if you were, I wouldn't tell you with that smile. What did you do now? Should I be concerned for Brian?"

 

Roger chuckled, "No, no, I haven't done anything to Brian... yet."

 

John raised an eyebrow, "I don't like the sound of 'yet'."

 

"I waxed the floor, grab your fluffy socks."

 

"My-" John beamed, jumping up to find his socks as Roger watched on in glee. John fell against Roger in his attempt to put on the socks quickly, and Roger laughed as he held him up. 

 

"Steady, there, cowboy," Roger teased. 

 

"You come in here and tell me I can run across the flat and slide all I wish and you want me to be calm?"

 

Roger had to admit that John had a point; they were both complete kids at heart, and the smile John was giving him, with his eyes crinkled up, was melting his heart, "Yeah, yeah, come on, then."

 

John finished pulling his socks on and ran out past Roger, forgetting just how slippery the floors would be and he found himself against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway with Roger laughing at him.

 

"I did mention that I waxed the floors, didn't I?" Roger asked between giggles.

 

John glared at him but took a running start (a very slippery one) and slide across the hallway and into the lounge room. He was giggling like a 6-year-old but he couldn't care less, especially when Roger came barreling into him and they fell onto the couch, laughing too hard to talk. Roger lent down and kissed John's nose and beamed at the way his face scrunched up and he swatted at Roger with overlong sleeves of a jumper John stole years ago.   John looked good in Roger's clothes, and despite being taller than him, all of Roger's clothes were too big for him. Roger racked it up to his lean drummers body. 

 

John was still giggling, and Roger wasn't going to stop hi, anytime soon. His laughs were infectious and Roger soon found himself giggling along with him. 

 

Their own little slice of Heaven.  


End file.
